His goal Her savior Their enemy
by tokito91
Summary: TRADUCTION - Rukia et Ichigo ne sont pas un couple si heureux que ça. Ichigo violente Rukia tout le temps et de toutes les façons possibles. Byakuya s'en rend compte et veut la sauver de cette relation amoureuse destructrice. Y parviendra-t-il ? Et que se passe-t-il entre Inoue et Rukia ? O.O Venez le découvrir Et profitez-en !


**_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une fanfiction pour laquelle j'ai eu le coup de foudre quand je l'ai lu en anglais, du coup j'ai décidé de la traduire pour en faire profiter les francophones. L'auteur original s'appelle ExpertBleachFan et voici un lien vers la fiction originale si vous souhaitez la lire en anglais : /s/8273013/1/_**

**_Désolée s'il y a des fautes, je me suis relue mais je suis sûre qu'il en reste; N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture =)_**

* * *

« Ichigo, s'il te plait, je suis vraiment fatiguée ! » Cria Rukia, s'abattant lourdement sur le sol, tenant sa joue qui n'était plus qu'une profonde meurtrissure rouge. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance, Ichigo essayait de se retenir aujourd'hui. Un autre jour, à cette heure-là, elle serait allongée mollement dans un coin avec des os brisés. Ichigo piétina vers elle avec un regard menaçant. Elle recula lentement dans le coin, apeurée. "Ichigo…" Dit-elle doucement, sa voix mourant peu à peu.

« Fatiguée ! » Hurla-t-il, la faisant tressaillir. « Fatiguée de quoi ! T'as assez d'énergie pour aller dépenser mon argent avec cette salope d'Inoue, donc je suis sûr que t'en a aussi maintenant. » Il attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et l'attira à lui. Rukia laissa échapper un autre gémissement de douleur tandis que son petit ami de longue date la traîna dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la jeta sans pitié sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient sauvages tandis qu'il se déshabillait complètement, révélant son érection. Quand Ichigo avança vers elle, elle commença à s'éloigner de lui sur le lit, en vain puisqu'il attrapa ses petites jambes, et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui. D'un rapide mouvement, le haut de Rukia fut déchiré, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge rose. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

« S'il te plait ! Arrête ! » Plaida-t-elle, toujours en vain. Ses mains furent simplement enlevées du chemin. Rukia senti sa jupe être baissée et elle sut qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter. Elle s'assit donc, impuissante, tandis que l'homme qui clamait l'aimer enlevait chaque vêtement de son petit corps. Ichigo pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, forçant sans effort l'entrée, et envahit chaque partie d'elle, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il prit un de ses seins au creux de sa main tandis que son autre main rejoignait sa bouche autour du doux mamelon de l'autre. On entendit un pleur quand Ichigo la mordit, laissant un autre bleu.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il s'enfonça d'un coup en elle, puis donna des coups de butoir ininterrompus. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et violents et le corps de Rukia les supportaient difficilement. Elle se sentait vide. Ce n'était pas la manière dont un couple était censé faire l'amour. C'était supposé être un plaisir partagé par les deux. Au lieu de ça, lui seul prenait son pied et Rukia était vraiment réticente. Au bout d'un moment, Rukia senti sa semence se répandre en elle et il se retira, émettant un fort gémissement qui la dégoûta. Immédiatement après, il quitta la chambre, et Rukia entendit a douche dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ce n'était pas censé être comme ça. Elle devait être heureuse, être traitée comme une reine. Malheureusement, elle était l'exact opposé aux yeux du roux. Pour lui, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un objet à qui il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait.

C'était la quatrième fois de la semaine qu'elle était forcée de coucher avec Ichigo, et on était seulement Jeudi. Mais ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Les premiers mois de leur relation, Ichigo était le garçon le plus merveilleux qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Il l'idolâtrait, la couvrait de cadeaux et d'affection. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo quand, un jour, l'année dernière, il avait craqué et l'avait frappé violemment au visage. Elle avait eu beau pleurer, les larmes souillant son visage puis tombant au sol, il n'en avait rien eu à faire et avait continué de la frapper, laissant de multiples blessures partout sur son corps. Elle avait été à l'hôpital plusieurs fois depuis cet incident.

Ichigo n'était pas un idiot. Il avait assez de décence pour ne pas la frapper en public, ni l'humilier. A l'extérieur, ils étaient le couple le plus heureux du monde, mais quand ils retournaient à la maison, Ichigo redevenaient le monstre qu'elle craignait. Rukia bougea son faible corps et se roula en boule sur le lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se rhabiller. Doucement, se couvrant avec les couvertures, elle tomba dans un sommeil inconfortable, une dernière larme tombant sur l'oreiller.

*** Matin ***

Après avoir pris un bain et s'être habillée, Rukia se regarda dans le miroir. Le bleu sur son visage ne se remarquait plus trop maintenant. Ichigo était sorti et elle savourait la paix qui régnait dans la maison. Elle espérait qu'après hier, les choses iraient mieux. Elle décida pendant qu'elle pouvait, de sortir de la maison manger quelque chose. Rester ici ne faisait que lui rappeler des souvenirs douloureux. Elle attrapa son sac et 40 euros qu'elle prévoyait pour son café préféré : Berry Love.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais aujourd'hui Rukia ? » Lui demanda gaiement sa meilleure amie Inoue. Inoue était toujours célibataire et très heureuse. Normalement, Rukia devrait lui demandé pourquoi, mais elle le savait déjà : son autre ami Ishida gardait toujours Inoue sous sa protection, s'assurant que les garçons ne profitaient pas d'elle. Rukia souhaitait secrètement avoir ça elle aussi. Être protégée.

"Comme d'habitude" répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Inoue s'éloigna joyeusement en sautillant et revint un peu plus tard avec la commande de Rukia. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle avala rapidement tout son repas, puis dit au revoir à Inoue. Alors qu'elle quittait le café pour fille, Rukia regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua un jeune couple qui riait joyeusement. Elle pria intérieurement pour que le garçon ne devienne pas comme Ichigo, et que la fille ne finisse pas comme elle-même. Pendant qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, Rukia ne vit pas l'homme qui arrivait derrière elle et qui lui arracha son sac à main.

« Hey ! » Cria-t-elle, mais il l'ignora complètement et continua à s'enfuir. Elle commença à lui courir après mais s'aperçut qu'il s'éloignait trop vite, il sortait de plus en plus de son champ de vision. Elle continua de courir malgré tout, songeant qu'Ichigo la punirait sûrement d'avoir perdu son argent.

Non loin de là, un homme fut témoin de toute la scène et marcha silencieusement dans l'allée où le pickpocket était déjà en train de vider le porte-monnaie de la jeune femme. Normalement, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et aurait continué son chemin. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva juste derrière le voleur, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il détestait les racailles dans son genre qui prenait avantage des femmes. Il fondit sur l'homme, lui fit un balayage et avant qu'il ne touche le sol, il lui donna un rapide coup de poing dans le visage, l'assommant.

Rukia arriva dans l'allée, essoufflée, et aperçu le plus bel homme qu'elle avait jamais vu en train de ramasser ses sous et ses cosmétiques et de les remettre dans son sac. Son souffle bruyant fit se retourner l'homme qui lui tendit son sac.

« Tenez », dit-il froidement, lui envoyant un frisson dans tout le corps. Sa voix était apaisante mais dure. Elle tendit sa main tremblante et attrapa son sac, faisant l'erreur de lever les yeux vers son visage car immédiatement, les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent. Elle savait qu'il avait remarqué le bleu sur son visage. Rukia pressa son sac contre sa poitrine et baissa rapidement la tête.

« M-Merci ! » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de courir jusqu'à chez elle. Elle se jeta sur le canapé et pleura, maudissant Ichigo encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. C'était tellement embarrassant que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Elle se relaxa jusqu'à tomber dans un profond sommeil avant d'entendre des coups à la porte. Ne sachant pas trop quelle heure il était, elle se leva du canapé, pensant qu'Ichigo avait laissé ses clés et qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Après avoir essuyé ses yeux fatigués, elle ouvrit la porte et ces derniers s'écarquillèrent.

« Mlle Ukitake. Je pense que vous avez fait tomber ça. » Dit-il en lui tendant une carte. Une bonne chose, puisque c'était sa carte d'identité.

« Merci, Mr… »

« Byakuya Kuchiki. » se présenta-t-il

« Mr Kuchiki. » Dit-elle, lui offrant un sourire qu'elle ne savait pas capable de faire. « Je suis désolée pour le dérangement. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas » répondit-il, indifférent.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour qu'il entre.

« Du thé ça ira. » Rukia le mena à la cuisine. Après avoir préparé le thé, elle le déposa devant lui et s'assit en face de son visiteur. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que Rukia prenne la parole.

« Je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir récupérer mon sac » dit-elle en gardant la tête baissée, parlant tout doucement.

« Vous m'avez déjà remercié, quand on s'est vu la première fois dans l'allée » Répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Byakuya souhaitait que la jeune femme devant lui relève sa tête pour qu'il puisse admirer ses uniques yeux violets.

« Oui… Mais… Je voudrais m'excuser de m'être enfuie comme ça. » Rukia ne releva pas la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à plonger dans les beaux yeux gris.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix ne révélant pas la curiosité qu'il ressentait pourtant à ce moment-là. Il entendit son souffle buter un moment avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

« C-ce… Ce n'était rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis enfuie. » Elle mentait, Byakuya en était assez certain. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il décida de consacrer sa vie à découvrir pourquoi.

« Mlle Ukitake- » Il commença mais fut couper par le son de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« RUKIA ! » Gronda Ichigo. Byakuya prit note de la manière dont Rukia tressaillit quand elle entendit son nom appelé ainsi. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien agir avec de telles manières. « Putain Rukia, où est-ce que- » Ichigo arrêta sa phrase quand il remarqua sa petite amie assise à la table avec un autre homme. La rage le remplit et il sauta aux conclusions. « T'es qui toi …? » Demanda Ichigo à l'homme assis à SA table d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Avant que Byakuya ne puisse répondre, Rukia se leva d'un bond et couru vers lui.

« Ichigo, c'est Byakuya Kuchiki. C'est mon cousin, il est juste venu me rendre visite. » Mentit-elle rapidement. Byakuya nota la peur dans sa voix.

« Ton cousin ? Il a l'air un peu trop noble pour être de ta famille. » Byakuya n'aimait pas la manière dont Ichigo la rabaissait. Même si Rukia avait menti sur lui, il n'était pas en colère après elle. Il était plutôt en colère après celui qui la forçait à mentir. « Alors, Byakuya, tu viens d'où ? » Même s'il n'avait aucune intention de lui répondre, il ne voulait pas nuire à Rukia pour quoi que ce soit.

« Je visite la banlieue de la ville de Karakura. Rukia et moi étions juste en train de prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre. » Byakuya se leva et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Rukia. Il put sentir sa tension juste avant qu'elle se relaxe légèrement. Intéressant.

Rukia laissa échapper un soupir de reconnaissance. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait continué son mensonge. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il la contredise et raconte qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui. Elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante.

« Bien, Rukia, je pense que je vais partir maintenant. » Elle sortit d'un coup de ses pensées.

« Oh ! Eh bien, je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. » Elle mena Byakuya à la porte d'entrée, Ichigo collé à ses basques. Byakuya se retourna, ayant soudainement une idée.

« Rukia. Je passerai te prendre demain à 13h comme prévu. » Dit-il sans détour. Il prit un certain plaisir à voir Ichigo froncer les sourcils.

« De quoi tu parles ? Où est-ce qu'elle va ? » Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil à Rukia et la vit aussi surprise qu'Ichigo.

« Je vois que tu as un petit ami assez protecteur. Rukia et moi allons passer un peu du temps qu'on a à rattraper dans mon manoir, demain. » Dit-il sans cesser de la regarder. « Si tout va bien, je te vois bientôt, Rukia. » Sur ce, il se retourna, sorti de la maison et commença à descendre la rue. Rukia prit la peine de le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle fut accueillie par le poing d'Ichigo. Elle tomba au sol dans un cri.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'amener d'autres hommes dans MA maison ! » Hurla-t-il. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'elle cherchait une réponse.

« Mais, Ichigo, c'est juste mon cousin ! » Essaya-t-elle. Rukia aurait dû le voir venir. Il était trop calme pour son bien quand Byakuya était là et la jalousie était évidente dans sa voix.

« Vraiment ? Et comment je sais que tu ne baises pas avec ton « cousin » ? » Rukia le regarda, incrédule. Etait-il paranoïaque au point de penser que Rukia fricoterait avec un parent ? Même si Byakuya n'était pas son cousin et qu'elle avait effectivement envie de fricoter avec lui, Ichigo n'avait pas à savoir ça. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Rukia. Je vais m'assurer que tu ne prennes pas du bon temps avec lui. » Ichigo attrapa sa petite amie par le bras et la traîna dans les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il la colla à lui et mit ses bras autour d'elle. « En plus, je ne peux pas te donner ta punition habituelle, sinon il découvrira notre petit secret. J'ai quelque chose de mieux en tête. » Il jeta sa fragile petite copine au sol et ouvrit son pantalon. Le baissant complètement, il se rapprocha. « Maintenant, suce. »

Rukia le regarda comme s'il lui demandait de se suicider et resta ainsi quelques secondes. Il attrapa sa tête et l'amena plus près de son membre impatient. Rukia, à contre cœur, le prit dans ses mains et mit sa bouche autour du large membre. Elle pompa lentement son manche d'avant en arrière, l'entendant gémir de plaisir.

Byakuya arriva finalement chez lui après avoir quitté la maison de Rukia Ukitake. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit une voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, trois domestiques vinrent et s'agenouillèrent devant lui.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin, Maître Kuchiki ? » Demanda une femme - Il ne s'était jamais embêté avec leurs noms.

« Non. » Dit-il, passant devant eux. « Je souhaite qu'on me laisse seul un moment. » Il monta rapidement dans son cabinet privé et prit place devant son large bureau. Il devait être resté là des heures, à penser à elle.

« Rukia Ukitake. Tu es blessée et tu as peur de ton petit ami. Comme tu as peur de lui, tu lui mens. C'est très clair qu'il est violent, et je parie que tu es en train d'être battue en ce moment même. » Se dit-il. Il croisa les bras et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Sois en assurée, Rukia. Je te sauverai. »

***Le lendemain, dans la matinée***

Rukia était assise au café Berry Love, dans un coin. Personne d'autre n'était dans le café à ce moment-là, sauf elle et Inoue. Ce n'était pas un Vendredi très chargé. Inoue regarda son amie depuis la cuisine avant de décider d'essayer de lui remonter le moral.

« Rukia, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore Ichigo ? » Rukia confirma d'un petit signe de tête. « Je n'ai jamais vu ce que tu vois en lui. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est le petit ami parfait. » Dit-elle avec des yeux rêveurs. Rukia ne put que répondre par un léger et triste gloussement à l'ignorance de son ami.

« Oui… parfait. » marmonna-t-elle lentement.

« Rukia, je peux lire la douleur dans tes yeux. Allez, viens ! Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est un de mes sablés triplement feuilleté aux fraises ! » Cria-t-elle, entraînant Rukia dans la cuisine. La petite jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise et croqua dans un des gâteaux avant de le reposer avec un soupire. « C'est délicieux Inoue. » Dit-elle avec une fausse gaîté.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, Inoue souleva son amie et s'assit sur la chaise, mettant Rukia à califourchon sur elle.

« I-Inoue, qu'est-ce que tu- »

« Chhhh… Laisse-moi te donner du plaisir, Rukia. » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille. La rouquine glissa ses mains de la nuque de Rukia jusqu'à son dos tout en lui donnant de légers baisers dans le cou. Rukia émit un petit gémissement, se choquant elle-même. Elle savait que ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire était mal, et en plus du fait qu'Inoue était une fille, c'était sa meilleure amie. Mais ce qu'elle lui faisait fit oublier à Rukia Ichigo et cela chagrina Rukia de se sentir plus en amour avec une fille qu'avec son propre compagnon. La bouche d'Inoue glissa du cou de Rukia jusqu'à la bouche de celle-ci, qui la laissa entrer sans protester. Rukia était trop sidérée pour répondre à ses avances, mais ça n'arrêta pas Inoue. La langue de la rouquine suivait celle de Rukia, s'agitant et tourbillonnant, obtenant plus de gémissement de Rukia. En un mouvement, Rukia se retrouva sur le sol, avec son amie au-dessus d'elle. Inoue frotta son imposante poitrine d'une manière aguicheuse contre celle de Rukia, et ses mains passèrent sous sa jupe, s'arrêtant à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle fit quelques gestes délicats pour relaxer Rukia. Quand elle entendit Rukia soupirer, elle retira sa main et traça les contours des formes de Rukia. Inoue lui trouva plus de courbes que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. D'autres gémissements échappèrent à Rukia alors qu'elle se forçait pourtant à ne pas réagir. Inoue releva la chemise de Rukia au-dessus de sa tête et détacha le petit soutien-gorge rose. Faisant courir une main doucereuse sur les seins de Rukia, elle lécha gentiment un des mamelons. Elle mit son autre main sous la jupe de Rukia, et posa un doigt sur son clitoris, la faisant haleter.

Rukia pouvait à peine supporter la pression et posa une de ses mains sur la taille d'Inoue. De l'autre, elle entreprit de la copier, glissant sa main jusqu'au clitoris de la rouquine. Rukia prit Inoue et la fit rouler sous elle, l'enfourchant. Ce fut au tour d'Inoue d'haleter tandis que Rukia lui enlevait sont T-shirt et son soutien-gorge et lui pressait gentiment les seins. Pendant que Rukia la surplombait, Inoue enserra le dos de Rukia de ses bras pour la pencher et prendre un des seins de Rukia dans sa bouche puis le sucer fortement. Loin d'être dépassée, pendant que Rukia était distraite par cette succion, Inoue saisit l'opportunité de faire revenir Rukia sous elle, et commença à l'écraser sciemment. La pression que ressentait Rukia la fit palpiter de plaisir. Inoue s'écarta de Rukia et écarta ses jambes le plus loin possible, enlevant par la même occasion les sous-vêtements de Rukia. Décidant de changer de position, elle aida son amie à se lever. Rukia était maintenant hors de contrôle et enserra ainsi ses jambes autour de la taille d'Inoue, les bras autour de sa nuque, puis écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et enfoui sa langue dans la bouche de la rouquine, les faisant danser ensemble sauvagement. Inoue la posa sur le comptoir et retourna sur elle. Elle écrasa ses hanches sur les cuisses ouvertes de Rukia, obtenant un halètement en retour.

« Rukia… » Gémit Inoue. « Est-ce que tu en veux plus ? » Le petit gémissement que Rukia émit était une réponse suffisante pour elle. Inoue descendit du comptoir et se plaça entre les jambes de Rukia. Elle se pencha et inséra sa langue dans le vagin humide et prêt de Rukia. Inoue s'enfonçait puis ressortait de l'ouverture.

« I-Inoue… On ne devrait pas être en train de faire ça… c-c'est mal. » Essaya-t-elle. Inoue pouffa seulement et fit de nouveau entrer sa langue dans l'ouverture de son amie. « A-aah ! Inoue, STOP ! » Inoue recula et Rukia se rassit.

« Rukia, pourquoi tu veux que je m'arrête… » Elle s'approcha et caressa un sein de Rukia. « Alors qu'on apprécie tellement ça ? »

« Parce que, Inoue, c'est mal et j'ai un petit ami. » Dit-elle, descendant précipitamment de la table et remettant ses vêtements. « Je dois y aller. » Rukia se précipita hors du café et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois rentrée chez elle. Elle prit immédiatement une douche, se brossa les dents, et mit de nouveaux vêtements. Rukia regarda l'heure et eu un hoquet. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était tard, et Byakuya pouvait arriver d'une minu… *Ding Dong* « Merde ! » Murmura-t-elle puis elle courut au rez de chaussée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre la porte, Une main sortit en flèche et attrapa brutalement son poignet.

« Ichigo ! » Cria-t-elle précipitamment. Il était supposé être au travail.

« Rappelle-toi Rukia. C'est moi ton petit ami, pas ce fils de pute de noble. » Murmura-t-il sévèrement avant de la laisser ouvrir la porte.

« Rukia. » Salua calmement Byakuya.

« Byakuya. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. » Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Byakuya ouvrit précautionneusement la portière passager pour Rukia puis entra lui-même dans la voiture. Le trajet resta silencieux pendant 10 minutes jusqu'à ce que Rukia brise le silence.

« Euh… Byakuya. »

« Oui. » Dit-il sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers elle.

« Hum… Eh bien, je me demandais… pourquoi est-ce que vous avez menti au sujet d'avoir quelque chose de prévu avec moi aujourd'hui ? » Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, levant un sourcil.

« Je répondrai à ça quand vous me direz pourquoi vous avez menti sur notre relation. »

« Oh et bien, je parie que vous l'avez deviné mais Ichigo est un petit peu… jaloux donc il n'aime pas quand je suis avec d'autres hommes. » Rukia rit nerveusement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande sa raison de mentir. Du moins, pas tout de suite. « Au fait, merci d'avoir marché dans mon sens. »

« Ce n'était pas un problème. J'ai raconté cette histoire à votre petit ami pour que vous puissiez sortir de la maison pendant une journée. » Dit-il honnêtement. Byakuya ne voyait aucune raison de lui cacher quoi que soit.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Rukia se demandait pourquoi il mentirait pour l'éloigner d'Ichigo.

« Rukia. Si c'est ce que vous pensez alors je vais être très clair tout de suite : je ne suis pas un idiot. C'est assez évident pour moi quand une femme est victime de mauvais traitements. » Byakuya arriva devant chez lui et gara la voiture, sans manquer le bruyant halètement qu'elle laissa échapper. Le visage de Rukia vira au rouge feu. Rukia regarda la maison avec admiration. Elle était carrément IMMENSE ! Rukia était sûre qu'il était riche. Byakuya sortit de la voiture. Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture jusqu'à chez lui.

« Maître Kuchiki, comment pouvons-nous vous servir ? » Demanda une femme de chambre. Rukia trouva génial qu'il ait des domestiques pour exécuter tous ses caprices.

« Prépare un déjeuner pour deux » Commanda-t-il, impassible.

« Bien sûr, Maître Kuchiki. »

Pendant que le repas était préparé, Rukia fut menée au salon où ils prirent chacun une place sur un large canapé d'angle.

« Depuis la première fois que je vous ai rencontré dans cette allée, j'ai su que vous abritiez une profonde tristesse. Tout ce qu'il a fallu, pour moi, était de voir ce bleu sur votre visage ce qui m'a mené à croire que vous aviez été maltraitée. Cependant, mes suspicions ont été confirmées après avoir rencontré votre « petit ami ». » Il prononça le mot avec tellement de venin que Rukia pouvait voir le mot brûler devant ses yeux. « Je suppose que dans les 24h durant lesquelles je vous ai connu, j'ai développé un sentiment d'attention pour vous. » Il prit un moment pour la laisser assimiler tout ça avant de continuer. « Maintenant, je vais vous poser quelques questions et j'attends de vous que vous répondiez à toutes sincèrement. Compris ? »

« O-Oui. »

« Bien. A quelle fréquence cela vous arrive-t-il ? » Le cœur de Rukia manqua un battement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'humilier en paraissant si impuissante.

« Oh, et bien, Ichigo n'est pas tout le temps comme ça. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il a juste ses mauvais jours, parfois » se débrouilla-t-elle. Byakuya se leva et marcha vers elle. Posant sa main sous son menton, il tourna son visage pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Rukia rougi tandis qu'elle examinait ses sombres pupilles grises. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Rukia. Je pensais que vous aviez compris quand j'ai demandé de l'honnêteté. » Il rouvrit ses yeux. « Vous avez été violentée presque tous les jours depuis l'année passée. » Dit-il simplement, relâchant son menton.

« C-comment avez-vous… »

« Vos yeux disent tout. Maintenant, réessayons. » Byakuya passa ainsi une demi-heure à en apprendre plus sur la relation de Rukia et Ichigo. Quand le repas fut servi, Rukia décida de changer de sujet.

« Byakuya, qui vit ici avec vous ? Cette maison est tellement grande qu'on dirait que 50 personnes vivent ici ! » Dit-elle tout excitée.

« Malheureusement, à part moi et 15 loyaux serviteurs, je vis seul, je n'ai pas de parents vivants. » Son visage s'assombrit tandis qu'elle se maudissait pour avoir posé une question aussi stupide.

« Je suis désolée. » Chuchota-t-elle tristement.

« Ne le soyez pas. Vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. » Byakuya observait les émotions de la jeune femme.

« Vous devez vous sentir seul. »

« Excusez-moi. »

« Vivre seul ici, je veux dire. Ça doit être pesant. »

« J'ai mon travail pour me garder occupé. »

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Je travaille à la KSS Banking Corporation »

« La KSS ! » s'exclama Rukia. C'était la plus grande compagnie bancaire du Japon.

« Oui. »

« J'ai entendu dire que seuls les meilleurs étaient acceptés pour y travailler. »

« Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous entendu d'autre ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement intéressé par les commérages sur la compagnie. S'il demandait à n'importe qui d'autre, on lui répondrait probablement par des fables enrobées de miel sur la grandeur de la compagnie. Cependant, Rukia semblait être le genre de personne à dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

« Eh bien, j'ai principalement entendu des rumeurs sur un des détenteurs de la compagnie. »

« Et que disent les gens ? »

« Ils disent qu'il n'a pas d'émotions et qu'il est vraiment méchant, mais incroyablement beau. On m'a raconté qu'une fois, il a viré sa secrétaire parce qu'elle lui avait apporté le mauvais café. Aussi qu'il peut faire tomber un business avec juste une pensée. » Byakuya s'esclaffa légèrement aux diatribes à propos du dit détenteur. Rukia était comme un petit gamin, tout l'opposé de quand elle était près de Kurosaki Ichigo.

« Et que pensez-vous de lui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne. » Byakuya se contenta de la fixer alors qu'elle le regardait elle aussi avec insistance. Il y eu un moment de silence entre les deux. Ne savait-elle honnêtement pas qui il était ? La plupart des filles se seraient littéralement jeter sur lui si elles l'avaient vu dans la rue, mais cette fille n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui il était.

« Allez, Rukia. Je suis sûr que ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps pour assembler les morceaux. Connaissez-vous le nom de la compagnie ? » Lui demanda-t-il, s'amusant de sa confusion.

« Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est la Kuchiki Senbonzakura… Sakura…Banking Comp…any… Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous êtes le fameux Kuchiki, possesseur de la KSS ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez riche. Waouh, je ne peux pas croire que je suis assise à côté du propriétaire de la KSS banking corp ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas remarqué quand je vous ai dit mon nom pour la première fois. Vous ne saviez vraiment pas ? »

« Pas du tout ! C'est un honneur. » Rukia entendit une horloge sonner et regarda l'heure. Elle se leva d'un bond et regarda frénétiquement Byakuya. « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, je dois vraiment m'en aller, Byakuya. » Il était déjà 18 heures. Juste le temps qu'ils avaient passé à parler et manger. Byakuya se leva aussi et rejoignit Rukia. Il enserra rapidement ses bras atour de sa taille, la rapprocha de lui et écrasa leurs lèvres ensemble. Après avoir intégré ce qui lui arrivait, Rukia le repoussa doucement. « Byakuya, qu'est-ce que vous faites, j'ai un petit ami… » Dit-elle, une petite inquiétude dans la voix. Il lui offrit un rare sourire assuré avant de se pencher sur elle.

« Ce qui changera bientôt. J'ai un nouveau but dans la vie Rukia Ukitake, et c'est de vous faire mienne. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Ichigo ne me laissera jamais partir. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. C'était vrai. Non seulement il la maltraitait presque quotidiennement, mais en plus il ne romprait jamais avec elle, et ne laisserait certainement pas un autre homme l'avoir.

« C'est une chance pour vous dans ce cas que j'apprécie les challenges. » Il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture et ils rentrèrent jusqu'à chez elle en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ichigo était dehors, les attendant avec un air renfrogné. Byakuya ouvrit la porte à Rukia, et quand elle se leva, il se pencha à son oreille. « Sachez cela, Rukia Ukitake. Je ne perds jamais. » Cela ressemblait presque à une promesse pour elle. Une douce promesse.

***1 semaine plus tard***

Rukia avait vu Byakuya trois fois dans la semaine, et chaque fois, le temps était dépensé à essayer de lui rendre la vie meilleure.

Le premier jour, Il l'avait emmené à la plage. Le deuxième jour, Byakuya l'avait emmené dans le meilleur restaurant de Karakura. Hier, ils étaient allés voir un film. Rukia était assise sur son lit, brossant ses cheveux et fredonnant pour elle-même quand Ichigo arriva sur le pas de la porte, il la regardait. Ca le mettait en colère jusqu'au trognon de la voir si heureuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de fredonnement ? » Demanda-t-il avec son froncement de sourcil habituel. Rukia, désarçonnée, releva soudainement la tête pour voir Ichigo, avachi dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle était déterminée à faire en sorte qu'il ne ruine pas son jour parfait.

« Oh, rien, c'est juste que c'est une belle journée. » Elle lui offrit un sourire et reprit son fredonnement en regardant dehors par la fenêtre et en tapant lentement ses pieds l'un contre l'autre.

« Vraiment… si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que c'est à cause de Byakuya. »

« Euh… Eh bien, il a été vraiment gentil avec moi cette semaine » dit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Ichigo, par contre, ne voyait rien de drôle. Il sentait que Rukia passait trop de temps avec lui.

« Vous êtes supposés vous voir aujourd'hui, non ? » Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Oui. Il sera là dans quelques minutes en fait. »

« Eh bien, tu ne le verras pas. En fait, tu ne le reverras plus jamais. »

« Quoi ? Ichigo, tu ne peux pas juste- »

« Je peux faire ce que je veux avec toi ! Tu m'appartiens, Rukia. Souviens t'en. » *Ding Dong* Ils levèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre, puis Rukia tenta un sprint vers la porte mais Ichigo la plaqua au sol. Il attrapa une ceinture et une cravate et attacha ses mains et ses pieds. Puis il prit une chaussette et la bâillonna. Aucun de ses cris n'atteindrait Byakuya. « Ça devrait te tenir. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Byakuya qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Je suis là pour chercher Rukia. » Byakuya ne s'embêta même pas à saluer Ichigo. Il ne pensait pas qu'il méritait un tel honneur.

« Désolé, Byakuya. Rukia ne peux pas venir avec toi, elle rend visite à une de ses amies pour la semaine. »

« Très bien. Fait lui savoir que je suis passé. » Byakuya cacha très bien sa surprise. Rukia ne lui avait jamais posé de lapin avant. En fait, personne ne lui en avait jamais posé.

Rukia était à l'étage, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ichigo avait annulé son rendez-vous avec Byakuya et l'avait maintenant attachée au lit pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper. Il entra dans la chambre avec un sandwich et de l'eau et enleva le bâillon.

« Maintenant Rukia, tu vas rester ici pendant une semaine, loin de Byakuya Kuchiki. » Sur ce, il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte.

***Une autre semaine plus tard***

Byakuya n'allait pas bien. Rukia ne retournait pas ses appels, et il ne l'avait pas vu pendant une semaine. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ichigo Kurosaki. Il se préparait à retourner chez Rukia quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Au lieu que ce soit ses domestiques qui répondent, il y a alla lui-même.

« Bonjour, Byakuya. » Le salua simplement Rukia. Elle garda la tête baissée pendant qu'elle parlait, ne voulant pas rencontrer ses yeux gris pierre. L'homme d'ordinaire stoïque ne perdit pas de temps pour la faire entrer et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le repousse.

« Rukia, où est-ce que tu étais ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la semaine. » dit-il calmement malgré son humeur agressive.

« Je suis sûre qu'Ichigo t'a dit que j'étais chez une amie cette semaine. »

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas s'il disait la vérité. Tu aurais au moins pu m'appeler pour me le faire savoir. » Elle soupira bruyamment avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Laisse-moi venir à ce qui m'amène, Byakuya. Je ne souhaite plus continuer la relation que nous avons. Je souhaite que tu ne me contactes plus, à l'avenir. Je suis satisfaite de ma vie avec Ichigo et je ne veux plus que tu nous ennuies encore. » Le cœur de Byakuya s'arrêta de battre. Ça devait forcément être une horrible blague de mauvais goût. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et tressaillit quand elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Rukia… tu ne veux pas dire- »

« Bonne journée, Byakuya. » Rukia commença à partir plutôt vite. Il n'eut même pas la chance de la rappeler. Byakuya resta sur le seuil de sa porte, sidéré, pendant au moins dix minutes, fixant l'endroit où son nouvel amour se tenait à l'instant. Une fois qu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il se sentit à nouveau comme un gamin, son caractère bien trempé craquelant le mur d'indifférence qu'il s'était forgé. Il commença à s'énerver sur les meubles, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau, puis saccagea son salon et sa cuisine. Les domestiques commencèrent à nettoyer les pièces une fois qu'il eut fini.

Rukia rentrait chez elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Ichigo l'avait forcé à mettre fin à sa relation avec Byakuya, et maintenant elle revenait à la maison vers son violent petit ami qui l'avait enfermée pendant une semaine avec seulement de la nourriture, de l'eau et une fenêtre ouverte qui avait été fermée les trois premiers jours. Elle venait de quitter l'homme de ses rêves à cause de la menace de mort qui pesait sur lui si jamais elle quittait Ichigo. Rukia savait qu'Ichigo ne plaisantait pas quand il disait ça. Si elle rompait avec lui, il les retrouverait puis tuerait Byakuya.

Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et aperçu Ichigo, assis sur le canapé.

« J'ai fait exactement ce que t'as dit, Ichigo. Maintenant, laisse Byakuya en dehors de ça. » Dit-elle faiblement

« Ichigooooooo » Appela une voix depuis la salle de bain. Quand la femme sorti, elle s'assit sur Ichigo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La mâchoire de Rukia se décrocha alors que la blonde à poitrine plantureuse envahissait la bouche de son petit ami. La femme remarqua finalement Rukia dans le coin. « Oh, Ichigo, c'est elle la petite sœur dont tu me parlais ? »

« Ouais. C'est Rukia. Rukia, je voudrais te présenter Rangiku. C'est ma petite copine. »

« P-petite copine… Mais Ichigo… JE suis ta petite amie ! » Cria Rukia. Rangiku émit un petit rire.

« Ichigo, ta sœur a beaucoup d'imagination, on dirait.»

« Ouais, tu m'en diras tant. Hé, Rukia, si tu sors ce soir, demain je t'emmènerai au parc. Ne reviens pas avant demain matin. » Il détourna la tête et recommença à embrasser Rangiku. De nouvelles larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rukia tandis qu'elle détalait de la maison. Elle ne savait pas vers où elle courait. Après tout, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec Inoue, son ami Renji habitait loin… et Byakuya… c'était définitivement hors de question. Elle pensait que les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires quand une pluie torrentielle se mit à tomber. Elle s'assit sur un banc, dans un parc et pleura bruyamment. Sa voix se perdait dans la pluie et elle finit par s'endormir sur le banc.

***Trois jours plus tard***

Rukia ne s'était pas lavée depuis trois jours. Elle n'avait rien mangé non plus et elle était tellement faible qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher. Elle était en train de marcher sur un trottoir quand elle s'évanouit. Elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves et quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait sur quelque chose de doux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son nouvel environnement. Non seulement elle portait un peignoir mais en plus elle s'était évanouie sur un trottoir et soudainement elle se retrouvait sur un canapé chez nul autre que Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée. » Sa voix était tout près d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise. « Va dans la salle de bain et lave toi. Les domestiques sont en train de laver tes vêtements. » Elle acquiesça et alla faire ce qu'il ordonnait. Quand elle eut fini de se relaxer une demi-heure plus tard, ses vêtements l'attendaient dans la chambre d'ami avec une brosse à dent. Une fois habillée et toilettée en entier, elle plia soigneusement tout ce qui lui avait été prêté et posa la brosse à dent par-dessus.

« Maître Kuchiki est dans la salle à manger ». L'informa un des domestiques. Rukia acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la grande pièce où un repas chaud l'attendait. Le « Maître » se leva de table et commença à sortir de la pièce.

« Mange. Tu as besoin de reprendre de reprendre des forces. Quand tu auras fini, tu pourras partir. » Le cœur de Rukia loupa un battement. Il la jetait dehors ? Elle supposa qu'il était encore en colère après elle pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Rukia ne pouvait pas le blâmer. « Je t'aurais pris au mot et t'aurais laissé sur ce trottoir si ça n'allait pas à l'encontre de mes principes. Bonne journée, Mlle Ukitake. » Rukia mangea en silence, prolongeant doucement son dernier séjour au manoir Kuchiki. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla discrètement trouver Byakuya.

« Ah… Mr Kuchiki ? Est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone que je pourrais utiliser ? »

« Il y en a un dans la pièce devant moi. » Dit-il sans même se retourner. Byakuya n'était pas fan de l'écoute aux portes mais il ne put s'empêcher « d'entendre » la conversation de Rukia.

« Salut Renji. Oui, c'est moi, Rukia. » Elle avait l'air triste et brisée. Byakuya était sur le point de reconsidérer ce qu'il lui faisait subir, mais se ravisa en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois. Si elle ne voulait rien à voir avec lui, il ne se dérangerait pas pour elle. « Renji, j'ai besoin d'un service. Est-ce que ça serait possible que je reste chez toi pour un moment, jusqu'à ce que je retombe sur mes pieds ? … Ichigo ? Oh … c'est fini. Je l'ai surpris avec quelqu'un d'autre donc je l'ai quitté pour de bon. Il n'y a rien qui me retient ici. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Renji, et je n'ai personne d'autre vers qui me tourner… Ah, vraiment ? … Non… Bon écoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je trouverai bien un endroit où aller pendant ces deux jours où tu n'es pas là… Merci, Renji, t'es le meilleur je te sauterais dans les bras si je le pouvais là tout de suite. … On se voit à ce moment-là alors. Salut. » Il entendit qu'elle raccrochait puis Rukia réapparut dans la pièce.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Bya- euh Mr Kuchiki. Je vais m'en aller maintenant. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte principale, l'ouvrit pour partir mais soudainement Byakuya la rattrapa et l'empoigna solidement. Il la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte. Il la pressa sans ménagement dos contre celle-ci et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

« Je te donne une chance et une seule. » commença-t-il d'un ton acerbe. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti ? » Rukia ne pouvait même pas s'échapper de son regard.

« J-Je… Je devais le faire… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« P-parce que…I-Ichigo a dit que si je ne le faisais pas… il te tuerait. » Rukia commença à sangloter légèrement et s'agrippa à la chemise de Byakuya. Celui-ci la fixa pendant ce qui parut une éternité et Rukia n'osait pas bouger. Byakuya ne pouvait pas croire que cet enfoiré d'Ichigo Kurosaki l'avait menacé comme ça. Et pire encore, ça lui mettait les nerfs que ce nabot pense qu'il pouvait vraiment le tuer. Ce morveux ne serait même pas capable de poser un doigt sur lui alors le tuer… Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rukia. Lentement, elle commença à répondre au baiser, passant sa langue tendrement sur la lèvre inférieure du noble. Il la laissa entrer et la bataille pour la domination débuta, qu'il gagna bien sûr. Une fois séparés, Byakuya baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Tu resteras ici avec moi. » Le ton de sa voix ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation donc Rukia acquiesça simplement et le suivi à l'étage dans une chambre. « Reste ici pour ce soir. Je reviens tout à l'heure. »

***Lendemain matin***

Rukia ne se souvenait plus trop quand elle s'était endormie la veille. Byakuya avait mit du temps à revenir et elle s'était assoupie dans le grand lit. Elle allait se lever pour utiliser la salle de bain quand elle trouva dur de bouger. Quelque chose de fort la retenait par la taille et plus elle essayait de bouger, plus l'étreinte se resserrait. Rukia entendit un doux grognement derrière elle et se sentit tirée en arrière contre quelque chose de dur.

« Tu bouges trop, Rukia. » Dit-il d'un ton quelque peu agacé. Elle se détendit. C'était seulement Byakuya.

« Désolée.» Répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Byakuya pouffa légèrement.

« Je vois que tu n'es plus affectée par ma voix. » Il blottit son nez dans sa nuque et respira son odeur.

« J'ai dû m'y habituer. » Byakuya la relâcha et la regarda marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il était vraiment content de lui. Il avait rappelé Renji Abarai et l'avait informé que Rukia resterait avec lui à partir de maintenant et qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard. Il avait fait acheter à ses domestiques une garde-robe complète et il s'était lui-même rendu chez elle afin de ramener quelques affaires personnelles. Il aurait pu tuer ce nabot d'Ichigo Kurosaki dans son sommeil mais décida de s'abstenir. Quand Rukia revint, il utilisa la salle de bain à son tour. En revenant, il la trouva assise sur son lit.

« Rukia. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre ta conversation au téléphone hier. » Il vit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle évitait de croiser son regard. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir quand toi et Kurosaki avez rompu ? »

« Soit réaliste Byakuya. Après ce que je t'avais dit, si j'étais toi, même moi je n'aurais pas voulu me revoir dans le coin avant un moment. »

« Peut-être, oui, mais tu aurais pu te justifier et m'expliquer et alors j'aurai été ravi de t'accueillir. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu m'aurais écouté jusqu'au bout. Et j'ai aussi pensé que ça serait plus facile pour toi si je disparaissais brusquement de ta vie. » Byakuya la regarda, incrédule. Elle pensait que ça serait plus facile pour lui si elle partait ? C'était tellement ridicule !

« Rukia, quoi qu'il arrive, ma vie serait un cauchemar sans toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mon but a été de te sauver des griffes de Kurosaki et de te faire mienne. » Rukia rougit encore plus à ces mots avant de finalement se jeter dans les bras de Byakuya, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci Byakuya. » Il enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Rukia se recule. « Byakuya, il faut que je quitte la ville pendant un moment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est le premier endroit où Ichigo me cherchera après mon amie Inoue. Je ne peux pas te faire courir de risques. » Byakuya se pencha pour un autre baiser avant de laisser paraître son irritation.

« En plus d'avoir le meilleur système de sécurité de la ville, ce morveux ne pourrait pas me tuer même si j'étais désarmé. Tu restes ici Rukia. Fin de la discussion. » Byakuya se retourna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Rukia pouffa.

« Byakuya, tu agis comme un enfant ! D'accord. Je resterais ici autant que tu- » *BANG BANG BANG* Rukia sursauta au fracas qui venait d'en bas. Elle courut vers la fenêtre et vit la voiture d'Ichigo dans l'allée.

« Oh mon Dieu, il est là ! » Murmura-t-elle, la panique s'emparant d'elle. « Byakuya, nous- » Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase que le noble la saisit par le bras et l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée avec elle. Il la fit entrer dans une pièce attenante à l'entrée avant d'aller ouvrir la porte avec désinvolture. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était un flingue pointé sur sa tempe et un rouquin furieux au bout. Il était téméraire.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider, Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Byakuya n'était pas effrayé le moins du monde. Il avait déjà vu ça avant et si le morveux tentait quoi que ce soit, il serait mort avant d'avoir pu appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Où elle est ? » Grogna-t-il. Rukia écoutait l'échange depuis l'autre pièce et était de plus en plus inquiète pour Byakuya.

« Tu vas devoir être un peu plus spécifique que ça Kurosaki. » Dit-il, plutôt las. Rukia entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil juste assez pour voir le bout de l'arme pointé sur Byakuya. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, haletante, regardant attentivement la scène avec de grands yeux terrifiés.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, Kuchiki ! Je veux Rukia. Où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Si tu veux parler de ma future femme, alors elle est dans la pièce d'à côté. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes violets de Rukia. Celle-ci frissonna de peur. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, dire à Ichigo où elle était ? Attend… est-ce qu'il venait de dire… future femme ?

« Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Dégage de mon chemin ! » Ichigo essaya de rentrer dans la maison mais Byakuya étendit son bras pour lui barrer le passage.

« Je ne pense pas t'avoir invité à entrer, Kurosaki. » Dit-il, se mettant dans l'embrasure de la porte avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

« Je pense pas en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ton invitation. Bouge ! Je viens reprendre ma copine ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Rukia ne souhaitait pas partir avec toi. Maintenant, dégage ! » Dit Byakuya, la colère grandissant dans sa voix.

« Je vais partir. Quand j'aurais récupéré Rukia. » Ichigo poussa Byakuya et commença à marcher vers Rukia, qui se tenait maintenant dans la pièce avec eux. « Aller, Rukia, on y va. »

« Kurosaki, si tu la touches… je te tuerais. » La haine dans ses mots fit reculer Rukia.

« Ouais… c'est ça. » Ichigo saisit sans douceur le poignet de Rukia et la tint fermement. Il s'avança en direction de la porte quand Byakuya la ferma violemment.

« Tu ne t'en iras pas avec elle. »

« Oh que s- » Avant qu'Ichigo ait pu seulement le voir, Byakuya lui assena un rapide uppercut dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya au sol, le faisant lâcher sa prise sur Rukia. Byakuya glissa ses bras atour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

« Je ne veux pas que Rukia me voit te tuer de mes propres mains. Ça pourrait la rendre effrayée de venir à nouveau près de moi… Alors, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. » A cet instant, le plafond s'ouvrit, révélant un espace sombre. Rukia semblait confuse car il n'y avait rien dedans. « Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai l'intention de mettre ma menace à exécution. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais lui dire avant qu'il ne meure, Rukia ? » Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, trop secouée pour parler à ce moment. « Très bien. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaiterais lui dire, Kurosaki ? » Ichigo ramassa son arme, la remonta avant de la pointer en tremblant sur Byakuya. Avec un soupir, ce dernier secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. « Je suppose que ça veut dire non, alors, au revoir, Ichigo Kurosaki. … Disperse. » A l'injonction, de minuscules pétales de cerisiers se mirent à pleuvoir de l'ouverture du plafond, réduisant tout ce qu'elles touchaient en lambeaux. Byakuya s'était poussé, emmenant avec lui Rukia dans la pièce d'à côté, avant de la serrer contre lui. Ils pouvaient entendre les cris de douleur d'Ichigo. Un coup de feu fut entendu, mais il n'atteignit personne.

***Quelques heures plus tard***

Tout avait été nettoyé. Le corps d'Ichigo avait été emmené par la garde spéciale de Byakuya. La pièce avait été rétablie. Et Rukia s'était calmée.

« Je suis désolée Rukia, je- »

« Chhhh. C'est bon Byakuya. Ça ne me fait rien. En fait, je te remercie, même, pour… ça. Je suis enfin libre, maintenant. » Dit Rukia, se blottissant contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence avant que Rukia se lève d'un coup. « Byakuya, qu'est-ce que tu entendais par « ta future femme » ? » Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent puis il pouffa doucement. Son rire était comme de la musique pour les oreilles de Rukia.

« Rukia, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner. Je suis surpris en fait. Je pensais que tu le savais depuis ce matin. » Il attrapa la main de Rukia et la plaça devant ses yeux. Rukia hoqueta de surprise. Il y avait une petite bague en diamant à son doigt. Elle était simple et pourtant magnifique, avec un anneau en or qui supportait le diamant. De chaque côté du diamant, un cœur était gravé.

« B-B-Byakuya… pourquoi… où… »

« J'ai pensé que tu l'avais vue ce matin, mais je suppose que tu as été distraite. » Dit-il en riant encore.

« Byakuya… Elle est… elle est tellement belle. » Dit-elle, émue. Byakuya prit sa main et la serra fort. S'agenouillant sur un genou devant elle, il leva les yeux vers ses orbes.

Le violet rencontra le gris.

« Rukia Ukitake. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Rukia eut un petit rire malin.

« Byakuya, c'est une question vraiment stupide. Evidemment que je veux t'épouser. » Il se releva et l'embrassa profondément. Byakuya avait été élevé à la manière Kuchiki donc il était de mise d'attendre 1 an avant de se marier. Cela donnait au couple une chance de vraiment se connaître et de faire les préparatifs.

***Un an plus tard***

Byakuya allongea délicatement Rukia sur le lit, caressant son corps. Il se cala ensuite au-dessus d'elle.

« Rukia, j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps » Il gémit dans son cou, la couvrant de légers baisers descendant vers sa clavicule. Rukia eut un petit rire comblé.

« Alors je ne devrais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps. » Byakuya se débarrassa de sa veste et autorisa Rukia à défaire le haut de son smoking. Il frétillait quasiment d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin posséder sa femme. Ils avaient attendu une année, et son désir pour elle grandissait chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en train de la toucher. Rukia se sentie soulevée tandis que sa robe glissait le long de ses bras. Elle n'était plus qu'en soutien-gorge et dessous quand Byakuya, lui, enlevait son pantalon et son boxer, révélant une fière érection. Les dessous restants de Rukia furent retirés avec soin par Byakuya, qui retourna ensuite au-dessus de sa maintenant-femme. Rukia se sentie soudain nerveuse. Des pensées d'Ichigo s'insinuèrent dans son esprit, notamment sur la manière dont il avait abusé d'elle sexuellement un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle eut peur de Byakuya pendant une seconde avant de se rassurer, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas Ichigo.

Byakuya s'assurait de prendre soin de Rukia. Il avait vu l'éclair de peur dans ses yeux quand il avait enlevé ses vêtements. Il savait qu'elle pensait à Ichigo et il la comprenait. Mais elle ne referait plus jamais l'erreur de les comparer. Lui ferait en sorte que sa femme crie et le supplie de la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure de plaisir jusqu'à l'oubli. Il lui ferait même oublier qu'il existait une personne nommée Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya clamerait au monde entier qu'elle était à lui et s'assurerait que plus jamais personne ne la touche ou ne la blesse à nouveau.

Rukia appartenait à Byakuya. Byakuya appartenait à Rukia. C'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

_**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (positives ou négatives) ! L'auteur n'a pas souhaité faire de lemon à la fin pour laisser libre cours à votre imagination ^^**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé =)**_


End file.
